


Unforgotten Notes

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: A quiet night in Erebor, with music.





	Unforgotten Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit, that fits within Eastern Homecomings. I got this idea in my head and it had to be done. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Frodo is warm against his chest and Bilbo glances at Thorin. His lover is sitting in the chair next to them, dark head bent as he works at tuning his harp. The instrument is made of sleek, pale grey wood, with silver tuning pegs. There are several inlays, swirling Dwarven designs, across the woods and the strings catch the light from the fire, glowing gold. 

Thorin raises his head. “I make no promises. I haven’t played in decades.”

Bilbo smiles, his hand spread across Frodo’s back. “It’s okay. We’ll appreciate anything you can manage.”

Making a face Thorin turns another peg. “You might regret saying that in a few minutes.” He settles back in his chair, settling the harp against his chest. “Okay.”

He drags his fingers across the silver strings, drawing a trail of sound through the room. The last note catches a little and Thorin stops the vibration. He frowns and stares at the harp for a moment before shaking his head. He twists a peg and plucks it again, the sound ringing out pure. 

Bilbo smiles. “That wasn’t bad.”

Shaking his head Thorin grins. “It could have been worse.” He looks at his lover. “Now to see if I can actually still play.”

Bilbo watches as Thorin sets his fingers to the strings and starts playing. The song is dark and rolling, with crescendos that rise and fill the room, before falling, only to rise again. Music fills the room, surrounding them until Bilbo can feel it in his bones. He closes his eyes, swept back to when Thorin and the others had invaded his home. 

That song had haunted his dreams and been one of the reasons he had left that morning, the melancholy lyrics calling to him.

He isn’t sure how long he listens, one song flowing seamlessly into another until Frodo is asleep against his chest and his body is humming with the notes. 

Slowly the music trails off and he opens his eyes to find Thorin watching him with a fond smile. His lover releases the tension on the strings and lays it back in the case, folding a piece of cloth over it before standing, moving to hover over him. 

He smiles when Thorin leans down and he tips his head up so Thorin can kiss him. Pulling back his smile widens. “That was beautiful.”

Thorin takes Frodo, fingers stroking down his back. “Thank you, though I’m surprised it went that well. Planning to retake our homeland didn’t leave much time for music.”

Bilbo stands, touching Frodo’s back as he stretches up to kiss Thorin again. “I wasn’t worried. Though, now that you have Erebor back, you will have more time to play.”

Shaking his head Thorin smiles. “You should have been. I’ll have to find time to play, perhaps in the evenings. I’ll put Frodo down.”

With a nod Bilbo heads into their room, shedding his waistcoat as he goes.


End file.
